Make Me Wanna Die
by I am Bonnie Salvatore
Summary: Song Fic by The Pretty Reckless. Bonnie has always wanted to be a vampire, but is there a bigger reason why? BONNIE & DAMON BAMON!


**Title: Make Me Wanna Die**

**Type: Vampire Diaries Song-fic one-shot**

**Paring: Bonnie & Damon BAMON**

**Rating: T**

**Genre(s): Romance**

**Summery: Bonnie has always wanted to be a vampire. But is there a bigger reason why?**

**This is a one-shot based on the song Make Me Wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either the song or the show. Song=The Pretty Reckless. Show=The CW. Even though I wish I owned both, I can't.**

**

* * *

**

_Take Me, I'm alive._

_Never was a girl with a wicked mind,_

_But everything was better when the sun goes down._

"Take me Damon. Take my blood." Bonnie said, a slight quiver in her voice. "I'm alive. I have blood running though me. Powerful blood. Take me."

Damon stared at the little witch. Did she have a death wish? She wanted him to drink her blood. "Bonnie, you don't know what your saying. I could kill you. I could take to much, and then what? You'll die, that's what."

Bonnie hoped she wouldn't actually die. She just wanted one thing: to die and come back a vampire. She wanted it so badly. She was naïve and stupid, and all she wanted was her childhood dream. Vampires had always fascinated her. She always wanted to fall in love with a vampire, and to become one. She didn't know what it was about them that was so appealing. But, she knew that her whole life is a mess.

She was a witch. Her grams—her mentor, and guide—was dead, her mother left, and her dad pretended she didn't exist half the time. When it was daylight, she always felt too, exposed. Left out there, in the open. The light showed the emotions on her face, and she had to keep them all in, as to not worry her friends. But everything got easier when nighttime came around. The dark provided her protection. It was dark enough to see the people, but not light enough to see the way they act. She could frown, but everyone would think she was smiling. It was that easy. Everything looked better in the dark.

And as she stood there, in the woods with Damon, she wanted nothing else but for him to take her blood and turn her. He had been undeniably hungry that he had token a 7 year old from the park to feed on. Bonnie had luckily been walking around when she saw them, and made him let the 7 year old go. The she offered him her blood, hoping to get a second chance at fulfilling her dream.

_I had everything._

_Opportunities for eternity,_

_And I could belong to the night._

_Your eyes, your eyes._

_I can see in your eyes, your eyes._

She had once had the chance of becoming a vampire. She was 15 then. She had been walking in the woods, when she found him, sucking the blood out of a dear. She didn't run though. This could be it! She had thought. My chance to finally become a vampire!

When he turned around to face her, she went straight to "I want you to turn me into a vampire." Speech. He had been dumbfounded that she wasn't running away but instead asking for eternal life. His name was James. He was also 15, or at least his body was. Bonnie never found out how old he really was. He wouldn't tell her.

James had offered her eternal life if she truly wanted it. And she did. She told him that. Then he said she would have to wait a while before she is turned. A chance to say goodbye to her family and friends before never seeing them again. She made him promise her though to visit her every night at the same place they met. And they, did. The more time she spent with him, the more she grew to love him. She knew she would never want to leave him after her transformation. They would stick together for eternity. She would finally belong to the night.

And whenever she looked into his eyes, she saw he loved her too. They were both ready. But on the night they were going to have the transformation, her grandmother came looking for her. She found her and James in the spot they had met, and she was holding a stake in hand.

Bonnie didn't know what went wrong. How her grams could have known. But she did. She had pulled Bonnie away, confounded James to the ground by magic, and she staked him right in the heart. She saw James die.

Now, she told Damon all this. He didn't know why though. She wanted to become a vampire? So what? There had to be a bigger side to this.

_You make me wanna die._

_I'll never be good enough._

_You make me wanna die._

_And everything you love will burn up in the light._

_Every time I look into your eyes._

_You make me wanna die._

Damon had asked her this. She had blushed.

There was a bigger side to this story. Bonnie thought she could never love anyone ever again after James. But, then Damon came into her life. She thought she had finally found her savior. The one who would stay and not get killed. But when she saw how he looked at Elena, she thought she would never be good enough. But, he had kissed her. The other night. He didn't remember it, he was too drunk to. But it gave her hope.

He was the main reason why she wanted to become a vampire now. When she looked into his eyes, she knew he got all confused about his feelings for Elena and her. He wanted to know who he truly loved. He had the power to not only make her feel alive again, but to make him feel alive again.

_Taste me, drink my soul._

_Show me all the things I shouldn't know._

_And there's a New Moon on the rise._

"Damon, just taste me. My blood will taste good, I promise." Bonnie said quietly, taking a step forward.

"Bonnie, tell me why. I need to know why." Damon said desperately.

Bonnie looked down. "Promise me you won't be mad or freak out?"

Damon smirked. "You know me. No promises, but I'll try."

Bonnie sighed. "Figures. The reason I want to become a vampire now is, because I love you."

It was silent for a long time. Bonnie tried to keep the tears at bay, but his silence seemed like a rejection, and they spilled over.

"No Bonnie. No, don't cry." Damon pulled her close to him. "I love you to. It's just I've always been confused. I loved Elena but I also loved you. I didn't know if you felt the same way, so I was scared. But, now I know Bonnie." He said quietly.

"Then change me! Just do it! I want to be with you! Forever Damon." Bonnie looked up into his eyes as her hope heightened.

Damon shook his head. "Bonnie no. I couldn't do that to you. I can't damn your soul."

"Take my soul! I don't want it without you! And since when did you start thinking you were damned. Your Damon!" Bonnie yelled. She was so frustrated with hi.

He chuckled. "Since Stefan. But look that's not the point. You won't even know what to do when you are—if you are a vampire."

"Then you'll teach me! Teach me everything you know about humans, witches, blood, hunting, and vampires in general." Bonnie said eagerly.

"Maybe. I'll consider it." He finally said, resigned.

Bonnie was so freaking happy. Bonnie looked up at the sky and realized how dark it was. There was no moon. Just vast emptiness with black. Then she remembered what night it was. Tonight was a New Moon.

Funny, she thought. A New Moon symbolized new beginnings in someone's life. And in this case it was hers. She was finally going to become a vampire. Or at least Damon was considering it. Yeah she was going to become a vampire.

_I had everything__  
__Opportunities for eternity__  
__And I could belong to the night__  
__Your eyes, your eyes__  
__I can see in your eyes__  
__Your eyes everything in your eyes, your eyes_

_You make me wanna die__  
__I'll never be good enough__  
__You make me wanna die__  
__And everything you love will burn up in the light__  
__Every time I look inside your eyes (burning in the light)__  
__Make me wanna die_

_I'll die for you my love, my love__  
__I'll lie for you my love, my love (make me wanna die)__  
__I'll steal for you, my love, my love (make me wanna die)__  
__I'll die for you my love, my love__  
__Well burn up in the light_

_\Every time I look inside your eyes__  
__I'm burning in the light__  
__Every time I look inside your eyes__  
__I'm burning in the light__  
__Make me wanna die_

_

* * *

_

**The End. Not my best work, but I just love the song!**

**R&R! **

**-Peace, Love, BAMON!**

**~*3(:****I Am Bonnie Salvatore:)****3*~**


End file.
